<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Agent by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137050">My Agent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>007!Reader, Alternate Universe - James Bond AU, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bond Villain!Kylo Ren, Bondage, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Lairs, F/M, Idiots in Love, Predicament Bondage, Rival Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, light murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On an investigate mission gone wrong, and you find yourself chained up and descending into a bubbling pit of lava, your arch rival Kylo Ren comes to your rescue. You're happier to see him than you thought you would be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Agent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my Kinktober 2020 fic event</p><p>Prompt: Bondage</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can’t help but think this whole thing got blown <em>way</em> out of proportion. Really, you don’t know how things like this happen to you; by all accounts you should’ve been in and out with no problem – a routine mission sent by Mi6 to investigate some potential new threat to the peace of the world. That was all, just an investigation, and now look at you.</p><p>Deep underground in some evil villain’s volcanic lair, chained to a large steel beam on a platform that is slowly sinking into what can only be described as a river of magma. You’re a good ten meters away from it still, but the heat is unbearable, as the molten metals of the Earth bubble and hiss below your feet. Tugging on your restraints and trying to plan, you try to figure out some way to break these bonds so you can escape while the monologuing of this newest and most annoying megalomaniac drones on.</p><p>Ahead of you, standing on the middle of a dangerously narrow bridge that stretches across the red hot bubbling death trap you are being sent into, is your captor, and you’d very much like to free yourself if for no other reason than to get him to shut up.</p><p>That is, until, there’s a <em>BANG!</em></p><p>The man falls forward, clutching at his stomach where a large red blood spot has begun to seep into his expensive suit, and standing behind him is none other than your arch rival, your nemesis, the notorious villain himself – Kylo Ren.</p><p>Dressed in a pristine white tuxedo, Kylo tucks his gun back into the holster concealed against his side in his jacket. He’s smiling, grinning in fact, and you want to roll your eyes, because of all the ways for him to see you, chained up like some damsel in distress isn’t one of your preferred scenarios.</p><p>Kylo kicks the shot man, your target, off the narrow bridge, and you both watch as his body falls into the depths with a hard smack before the bubbling gurgling spitting magma consumes him. It’s a bit brutal, but you would have done so yourself if you weren’t so, well, tied up.  </p><p>“Hello gorgeous.” After the last of the man’s flesh is burned and eaten away, Kylo begins a slow walk down the rest of the bridge.</p><p>“Oh not you again.” You groan, half amused and half irritated, in that way that Kylo always makes you.</p><p>He rests at the edge of the bridge, looking down at you where the platform continues to descend. You’re not afraid though, not now that he’s here. Glancing behind him way on the other side of the volcano, you can just barely make out the forms of his henchmen standing at the control panels which safely sit behind thick glass windows.</p><p>“What, not happy to see me?” He raises his scarred brow. He’s entirely too casual, stuffing his hands in his pockets while he looks down at you, watches you sink ever more towards the magma.</p><p>“No, Mr. Ren. I had everything perfectly under control.” You lie. Well, maybe it’s not a lie, but you’re sure you could’ve figured something out had he not shown up. You’ve gotten yourself out of stickier situations than this, after all, you weren’t the top agent for nothing.</p><p>“Of course you did.” Kylo shakes his head and grins, “Here I thought I was helping.”</p><p>“If you really wanted to help, you would’ve stopped this platform from sinking.” You point out.</p><p>The heat is starting to become anxiety-inducing, just from the sheer proximity of it. You saw what happened to the man, to your captor, and your heart starts to pound at the thought of that happening to you. Especially when Kylo shrugs and shakes his head.</p><p>“Hmm, no I don’t think I will.” He replies, making you scowl.</p><p>“Kylo!” You shout at him angrily, your voice sharp enough that he winces.</p><p>“I’m just teasing.” He says quickly, before looking back over his shoulder towards the henchmen who are watching carefully and calling to his favorite, “Slip! Reverse it, bring her back up.”</p><p>Relief floods through you as the hydraulics hiss and the machines whirr to reverse the direction of your movement. Smoothly, the platform raises and carries you back to relative safety away from the magma, clicking and settling into place at the edge of the bridge where Kylo is anxiously waiting for you.</p><p>He doesn’t bother to wait until the platform settles all the way, stepping onto the platform as it still moves up to cup your cheeks in his hands and kiss you. His mouth is insistent on yours, unyielding, and despite how he is certain to make you go grey at your young age, you long to hold him.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Kylo asks, pulling away to search your face, your eyes. His are so brown, even the scarred one, the damage there not doing anything to inhibit the sheer depth of his gaze. “Answer me honestly.”</p><p>“I’m fine, I promise.” You nod, because really for all intents and purposes, you are fine. There’s nothing much wrong with you aside from the soreness in your shoulders from being chained up like this. It could have gone much worse, if Kylo hadn’t shown up when he did. In fact, you can’t help but ask, “What are you even doing here?”</p><p>“I told you, helping.” Kylo smiles and kisses you again, “You’re my agent, no one else gets to kill you but me.”</p><p>The sentiment makes you chuckle against his lips, and he grins, his endearingly crooked teeth biting into his lower lip.</p><p>“How romantic.” You roll your eyes, before your curiosity gets to the better of you and you can’t help but ask, “How did you find me?”</p><p>Kylo looks at you and tenderly puts a hand on your cheek, his thumb rubbing against your lower lip ever so slightly. He looks at you like you put the stars in the sky, because to him, you do. He’s told you as much, on those many instances where he whisks you away to some beautiful tropical island to give you a break from the headache of work.</p><p>“The same way I always find you, and the same way I <em>will always </em>find you.” He breathes.</p><p>“There’s a tracker in my car, isn’t there.” You suck across your teeth and ne nods at once.</p><p>“And in your shoe, and in your gun, and in your lipstick.” He reaches into your shirt where he knows you have a tube of your favorite color tucked securely into your bra. He snatches it and pops open the cap, showing a small homing beacon. “I know you never go anywhere without your lipstick.”</p><p>“I hate you.” You laugh, incredulous at the way he’s so…so…<em>Kylo. </em></p><p>“You’re welcome.” He kisses you once again.</p><p>You go to reach for him once again, wanting to get your fingers in his silky smooth hair, when you realize you’re still chained up.</p><p>“Kylo?” You ask against his mouth, and he hums, his eyes closed as he kisses at the corner of your lips.</p><p>“Yes, Agent?”</p><p>“Aren’t you going to free me?” You ask, and he pulls back with a blink, realizing that he never actually undid the bondage that is keeping you here. Not that you’d go anywhere, now that he’s here, you’d stay with him, you both know it.</p><p>Still, he gets this look in his eye that makes you groan, because you know you’re really in for it now.</p><p>“Hmmm, no. No, I don’t think I will, not yet anyway.” He chews on the inside of his cheek and calls to his henchmen again, “Leave us. Wait in the chopper until we come out.”</p><p>You can see behind him that the henchmen do as they’re told, and you wonder if they must have killed everyone else who was already here, already working for the man who captured you.</p><p>Kylo waits until they’re out of view, before turning back to you and smoothing his hands up your body. He likes this, likes feeling you, even over your garments. Something about it reinforcing the fact that you’re real, that you’re here with him. Or, you suppose, that he’s here with you.</p><p>“I like this place, I might just absorb it now that Mr. Monocle down there won’t be needing it anymore.” Kylo regards the volcano with interest as his hands skim across your stomach, your sides. “What do you say, would you have dinner with me tonight? It’s very atmospheric.”</p><p>He’s got a point, the place really could be beautiful if outfitted nicely. You remember snooping through the less actively dangerous spaces, all the banquet halls and the residential rooms. There was something to be said for having a nice lair, you thought – not that Kylo didn’t have enough as it were.</p><p>“I don’t know why you bother asking, when you know the answer is always going to be yes.” You say truthfully.</p><p>“Because I like to hear you say it.” Kylo’s nose brushes against yours, his eyes slipping closed as his hands reach around you and hug you tight. You wish you could hug him back, but you know he’ll free you soon. He kisses the corner of your mouth, your cheek, your jaw, “Have dinner with me. I’ve brought you something to wear and everything.”</p><p>Of course he did, he knows you too well. Although, you can’t help but let out a huff of laughter at the thought of eating dinner with him in his finest tuxedo, and you still wearing your all-black spy ensemble.</p><p>“Yes.” You breathe, trying your best to push your body against his more fully.</p><p>“Yes?” He repeats, although this time, you know what he’s really asking. One of his hands slip back around to your front, and his fingers just barely tease at the waistband of your tight pants.</p><p>“<em>Yes, </em>Kylo, please.” Your heart beats loudly, you wonder if he can hear it.</p><p>He grins, and with deft fingers, he pops open the button of your pants and slides his big palm underneath the cotton of your panties and against the heat of your pussy. He hums out happily to see that you’re wet for him, because of course you are, you were wet the moment he killed that sonofabitch who had chained you up.</p><p>Two of Kylo’s fingers work their way into you slowly, savoring the feeling of your walls clenching and squeezing around him. You lean your head back against the steel post, and Kylo corrals one of your legs around his hip so he can get a better angle to finger you more easily.</p><p>“Kylo…” You gasp as he kisses you.</p><p>The kiss is slow, unhurried, just as his fingers are. He strokes against your walls, his rough thumb coming to rub and stroke and push at your clit. You can only think of the pleasure you feel, although somewhere in the back of your mind, you’re reminded of those lazy island afternoons where he eats you out for hours on end, and can only imagine that that’s what’s in store for you after dinner.</p><p>“You’re safe with me.” Kylo whispers, and you nod, because you know it’s true. You know he’d never hurt you, no matter how much he was supposed to.</p><p>A third finger joins his other two, and you moan, the sound echoing into the magma. It swallows your voice up, the way your pussy swallows his fingers, and your hips begin to grind down on his palm, seeking more friction than he’s willing to give you. You find that you like being restrained like this – you would <em>only </em>like it with Kylo, but still. Still, the thrill of the situation, of trusting him so completely as he pleasures you, it makes sparks tingle up your spine.</p><p>He smiles, and if you were to open your eyes you’d see him nearly cross-eyed looking at you as he speeds his hand up. You’re sweating, you’ve been sweating because of the heat from the volcano but now you’re sweating because of <em>him, </em>and your moans grow louder and louder.</p><p>“Kylo I’m – faster, I’m close.” Your mouth drops open into a pretty <em>O </em>as he does as he’s told, shoving his body as close to you as possible, fingers crooking inside your cunt to search for your gspot.</p><p>It’s hard with this angle, hard with all your clothing, but when your body writhes and pulls at its restraints harder, he knows he’s found it. He moves faster faster faster until your entire body shakes and curls in towards him, a sharp gasp as your eyes fly open and you blink rapidly, pleasure swimming through your veins.</p><p>“I missed you.” You say softly, vulnerable as your orgasm sings through you, as he kisses and licks up the sweat on your throat.</p><p>“I missed you more.” He fingers you still, milks your orgasm for all that he can, and stars and spots and fireworks pop gently behind your eyelids. It’s not earth-shattering, but it’s with Kylo, and that’s enough to make you gush on his fingers, enough to make you dizzy.</p><p>“Not everything has to be a competition.” You quirk a brow, turning your face to capture his lips once more, obsessed with the way they feel against yours. Your mouth tingles, lips swollen and plump from all his attention, and he smiles.</p><p>“Yes it does.” He’s too much, cheeky, you love him.</p><p>You’ll never say it, but you love him.</p><p>“Thank you, for saving me.” You say instead.</p><p>He can hear the words anyway, you know he can.</p><p>Kylo pulls his hand away from your pussy and sucks his fingers into his mouth, licking the taste of you off of him, cleaning himself up and humming with satisfaction around the digits that were just buried inside your cunt.  </p><p>“Always. I meant what I said, you’re my agent.” He winks at you.</p><p>And you know that another time, you’ll be shooting at one another. You’ll be dodging the traps he sets for you and he’ll be dodging your bullets. He’ll have his henchmen and you’ll have backup, and you’ll be back at each other’s throats, nothing more than 007 and Mr. Ren, nothing more than spy and villain, rivals, enemies.</p><p>But…</p><p>But it’s starting to become less and less real, this rivalry. It’s starting to become more and more performative, while you plan, while you plot. Keeping up the façade while you buy yourselves some time. Because you know, you <em>both</em> know you’ll join him one day. You’ll join him and you’ll never again have to wake up without him beside you like you have been doing these lonely months.</p><p>He unties you, a simple press of a button just out of reach on the bindings, and all of them pop open with a hiss. You smile, and massage your shoulders, roll the joints there to wake them up. Kylo offers his arm to you, and you take it, looking up at him with a smile as you ask,</p><p>“What’s for dinner?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>